Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing energy to tissue and, more particularly, to an ultrasonic dissection system including an ultrasonic generator configured to provide activation end points for ultrasonic dissection.
Background of Related Art
Energy-based tissue treatment is well known in the art. Various types of energy (e.g., electrical, ultrasonic, microwave, cryogenic, thermal, laser, etc.) are applied to tissue to achieve a desired result. Ultrasonic energy may be delivered to tissue using a surgical probe that includes a transducer coupled to an end effector configured to deliver ultrasonic energy to tissue.
The use of ultrasonic energy in surgical procedures is known to those skilled in the art to be a valuable resource for cutting and fragmenting tissue of a patient. Most of these apparatus incorporate a sinusoidal driving signal which causes the mechanical tip to vibrate at a selected frequency, usually in the range of 20 KHz to 60 KHz.
Currently, surgeons use visual feedback, such as steam, thermal tissue spread, and experience to decide how and when apply to ultrasonic energy to tissue